fairy_one_piece_tail_encyclobasefandomcom-20200213-history
World
The World (世界, Sekai), also known as the Earth Land (アースランド, Āsu Rando), is a world and the setting in the Fairy One Piece Tail Universe series. Ohara's Tree of Knowledge, before its destruction, contained a geocentric based model of the world with six satellites or planetoids (which includes their world's moon), one of which had a second body orbiting it. Their world also sits on a rough angle of about 24-25 degrees. ".''" :—About the World. Culture There is so very little cultural diversity seen out in the North, West, South and East Blues. However in the Grand Line, there are islands which have their own climates and natural occurrences, such that other people on these islands will dress to match it. Some islands in the Grand Line have unique cultures, such as Water Seven, Dressrosa, Alabasta, Sabaody, Long Ring Long Land, Jaya, Skypiea, and Wano. Language The world of the Fairy One Piece Tail appears to have a universal spoken and written language. There also exists an ancient language written on the Ponecliffs that only the scholars of Ohara could translate. Religion There is no known central religious organization in Fairy One Piece Tail. However, there are subtle references to heaven, demons, crosses, hell, and God throughout the series. Occasionally, churches, cathedrals, and people dressing up in a religious fashion can be found on various islands. Despite the lack of any explicit mention of Christianity, the World Nobles' names always begin with "'Saint'" (聖, ''Sei). Many people have their own personal beliefs and philosophy about what is right and what is wrong, as well as their own gods to worship. There are regions with pagan religions such as ancient Jaya, where people worship different gods. In Skypiea, the people worship Vearth. In Elbaph, they have different gods. In Thriller Bark, when the Straw Hat Pirates found a floating barrel, Usopp believed it was an offering to a sea god that they must pray to before opening it, though it turned out to be a decoy to alert Thriller Bark of intruders. Government :Main article: World Government With the fall of the Great Kingdom 800 years ago, 20 Kingdoms united to form the World Government. Most nations across the world are member nations of the World Government, although some nations are completely independent such as Wano. Mostly, it is up to each island to govern their daily affairs, although the Navy are stationed across the world to police the seas, and their authority extends to any member nation of the World Government should they be stationed on one. Usually, the World Government only gets involved when dealing with a person or event affecting multiple locations. Climate :Main article: Island Climatic Types While the weather in the Blues is seen to be tame and normal, the weather in the Grand Line is unpredictable and the New World is even more erratic. Some islands are stuck in one climate, while there is an island in the Calm Belt that has 48 seasons and changes seasons every week. Geography Ishgar Ishgar (イシュガル, Ishugaru), is the eastern part of Earth Land which is occupied by a very large peninsula that around is surrounded by scattered isles of differing sizes; the peninsula itself is linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown. The territory seems to be split into several countries: * The Kingdom of Dragnof, a country that existed 400 years in the past; the population was made up of both humans and Dragons co-existing peacefully with each other. * The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. * The Land of Isvan, a country located to the east of Fiore, although its exact location in Ishgar is unknown. * The Principality of Veronica, a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore. * The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. * The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. * The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. * The country of Stella, located to the east of Bosco, the north of Iceberg and the southwest of Joya. * The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. * The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Minstrel. * The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Minstrel. * The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. * The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. * The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. * The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. * The island of Enca, located south of Sin. * The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. Alakitasia Alakitasia (アラキタシア, Arakitashia), is the western continent of Earth Land, which is much more monolithic compared to Ishgar, with few islands. The only country that has been mentioned so far is a military-run Alvarez Empire, that once attempted to invade Ishgar in X781. The Blue Sea Region The Blue Sea, which makes up the entire world, consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and four seas that make up two larger oceans. The continent is called the Red Line, the big chain of islands is called the Grand Line and the four seas are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue. There is also a sea known as Great Blue, where all the seas flow into, but the location of this sea is not yet known. The Four Blues As explained above, North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue make up the four seas of the world. Within each Blue, sea travel works as it does in the real world. One can sail to any destination you want with a regular compass. However getting from one Blue to another is much more difficult. The reason is not only because the Red Line separates the two oceans, but also because the seas within one ocean are separated by a large sea route called the Grand Line as well as two Calm Belts. Grand Line :Main article: Grand Line Said to be a giant sea current which circumnavigates the world, it is the one sea where normal compasses fail. It is the destination of every pirate and the path that leads to unimaginable adventures. Most of the story is based in the Grand Line. The reason this sea is sought by a large number of pirates is that the greatest treasure "One Piece", left behind by the legendary pirate Roger D. Gol, is said to be on the final island of Grand Line ("Raftel"). The Grand Line is divided into two halves by the red line. The first half, known as "Paradise" to the residents of the second half of the Grand Line, is wildly unpredictable and dangerous, but pales in comparison to the second half. The next half, which is said to be much more difficult and dangerous than the first half, is the "New World". The Four Emperors unofficially rule the New World. Calm Belt :Main article: Calm Belt The Calm Belt is a sea area that surrounds each side of the Grand Line. No winds or sea currents can be found there, hence the name "Calm Belt". As a result, sailing through it is extremely difficult, especially because it is the nesting ground for the Neptunians. However, Rayleigh swam from the Grand Line to Amazon Lily in the Calm Belt by himself after his ship was sunk in a storm. Red Line :Main article: Red Line The Red Line is the one and only continent in the Fairy One Piece Tail world. It traverses the entire world from north to south. The Red Line separates the two oceans into four smaller seas. One of the oceans forms the two seas, East Blue and South Blue, and the other one forms the North Blue and the West Blue. The Red Line is used by those traversing the Grand Line to separate the first half of the Grand Line and the "New World", as well as the initial starting place of one's journey through the Grand Line; it also exists as the only way to enter the Grand Line besides traveling over the Calm Belt, a highly dangerous prospect. The Holy Land of Marie Jois is located on the Red Line, at the part where the Grand Line meets the "New World". Sky Ocean The Sky Ocean is a place that is unknown to most people in the Blue Sea. The reason for that is that the Sky Ocean is entirely made of clouds, which from the Blue Sea does not look like an ocean. The Sky Ocean clouds, however, are no normal clouds. There are two kinds of clouds, Sea Clouds and Island Clouds. Sea Clouds are just like water, which means that it can be sailed on if the ship is not heavy enough to sink through it, whereas Island Clouds are dense enough to carry all kinds of things. There are different ways to get to the Sky Ocean from the Blue Sea. The only way that has been shown so far is the unorthodox and dangerous way in which the sailors have to take a Knock Up Stream, though it has been said that there is a second, slightly less dangerous way, called High West. In the Sky Ocean there are two known seas, the White Sea and the White White Sea. Other Places * Sea Floor * Moon Races Natural There is a variety of races inhabiting Earth Land: * Humans: The main race in the world. ** Kuja: * Mermens: ** Mermaids: ** Fishfolks: * Bear Claw Tribe: * Giants: A race of, as the name implies, exponentially large human-like beings. They are known to reside in the Sun Village. * Loftrians: * Longarm Tribe: * Dwarves: * Minks: * Longfeet Tribe: * Longlimb Humans: * Gods: A race of immensely powerful deities, usually large in size, with various types of destructive Magic Power. * Demons: A race of humanoid beings with demonic features. Some of them are known to reside on Galuna Island. There also exist Demons artificially created by Zeref known as the Etherious. * Celestial Spirits: Magical beings that herald from their own separate universe: the Celestial Spirit World. * Angels: A race of white-winged creatures that can be summoned using Angel Magic. * Snakeneck Tribe Artificial * Lizardmen: Humanoid lizard-like creatures; they are able to be manufactured artificially. * Automata: * Zombies: * Centaurs: * Satyrs: * Toys: * Homies: Animals * Dragons: A rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creature. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic. * Exceeds: Anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to the Earth Land, and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima portals. * Vulcans: Large creatures reminiscent of gorillas with a massive horn topping their heads; they are capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it. They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans. They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore. * Hane-Sakana: A rare species of fish gifted with wings for flight that is capable of breathing air. * Dinosaurs: * Wyverns: Somewhat reminiscent of the Dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature. Blizzardverns are a subspecies that inhabit places with cold climate like mountains unlike Wyverns, which appear to live in the forest. * Bakshi: Small, reptilian creatures highly reminiscent of chameleons that reside on Tenrou Island. * Clipper: A species of bird residing on Tenrou Island known for their brutality and pack mentality. * Curily: Small rodent-like creatures distinct to Tenrou Island. * Doscadon: Enormous, carnivorous dinosaur-like creatures covered in scales that reside on Tenrou Island. * Grand Magic Games Monsters: Artificial life forms created by the Grand Magic Games organizers. * Hodras: A very common species of animal, reminiscent of pigs, that reside in Fiore. * Cubina Gamal: Large and bizarre herbivorous creatures with short, thin limbs and human-like hands; distinct to Tenrou Island. * Rollidillo: Massive, strong, quadrupedal reptilian creatures that reside on Tenrou Island. * Spirit-Luminescent Bug: Bugs whose bodies glow; they reside in the caves of Tenrou Island, lighting the area around them. * Tenrou Squirrel: Small rodent-like creatures, highly reminiscent of squirrels, who live only on Tenrou Island. * Weretiger: Humanoid feline beasts known for their immense speed. Unknown * Goblins: Humorous little creatures reminiscent of otherworldly rodents, which are capable of wielding makeshift weapons. * Machias: A machine-like species that are all capable of using and retaining Magic. Magic * Magic (魔法, Mahō) in Earth Land is located inside the body of living organisms. In some races, Magic occurs in all individuals, but only 10% of humankind uses it. Magic can be divided into two main classifications: ** Caster Magic (キャスターマジック, Kyasutā Majikku): It is Magic which, as the name suggests, is generated and expelled from the caster's body, as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. ** Holder Magic (ホルダーのマジック, Horudā Majikku); It is Magic that requires a Mage to employ an external source to be produced. History Past It is unknown how long the world has been around and how it was created. The dinosaurs in Little Garden and Cricket Mombran mentioning millions of years when discussing Sky Island suggest that the world is millions of years old. The oldest known recorded history is 5,000 years ago when the Tree of Knowledge was created. Alabasta has a 4,000 year old history. 1100 years ago, Shandora was built. Sometime after, the Tontatta left their homeland and settled in Dressrosa where they were mistreated by the Don Quixote Family. The Mink Tribe's history living on Zou began 1000 years ago. The Great Kingdom existed until 800 years ago, when 20 Kingdoms fought and overthrew it. The one hundred years leading up to that was known as the Void Century, as no records of the events are kept with the exception of the Ponecliffs. After the Void Century, the World Government was formed by these 20 Kings. 19 of their families, including the Don Quixote Family, moved to Marie Jois, while only the Nefeltari Family stayed in their original kingdom, Alabasta. The World Government banned research on Ponecliffs and covered everything that happened in the Void Century. 700 years ago, a bridge was constructed on the East Blue island of Tequila Wolf and construction still continues to this day. 500 years ago, Oars appeared and caused chaos in the world; he would later be killed by frostbite. 400 years ago, a man name Noland visited Green Bit, Vira and later Jaya. He went home to Lvneel to report his findings to the people. Unknown to him while he was away, half of Jaya was knocked up to the sky. When he returned with the king of Lvneel and his royal guards, he finds everyone and Shandora gone. The enraged king believed Noland to be a liar without hearing his side of the story, and Noland was executed and branded a liar. This would haunt his family up to the present. Sometime before 28 years ago, Roger D. Gol began his piracy career. 28 years ago, he began his final journey that lasted 3 years. Afterwards, he disbanded his crew and turned himself in. 24 years ago, he was executed in Roguetown and began the Great Age of Piracy by offering up his treasure, the One Piece. 22 years ago, Ohara was destroyed by a Buster Call after making great advancements in uncovering the Void Century. Only one person, Robin Nico, escaped alive. 10 years ago, the merman Arlong and his crew came from the Grand Line and began their conquest of the East Blue. 8 years ago, a Reverie of Kings was held to discuss Dragon D. Monkey, who had just started a Revolutionary campaign against the World Government. Synopsis Pre-Timeskip Luffy D. Monkey set out to begin living a life of piracy. His crew became notorious across the world as they took down two Warlords and the secret government organization CP9, as well as destroying the judicial island Enies Lobby. However, they appeared to be exterminated by Kuma Bartholomew on Sabaody Archipelago, but were really split up and sent to different islands. During this time, the pirate Teech D. Marshall, better known as Blackbeard, captured Ace D. Portgaz in order to become a Shichibukai. The World Government decided to execute Ace in order to incite a war against Whitebeard, and this was talked about the world over. Before the execution, however, the World Government suffered a major blow when Luffy broke into Impel Down to save Ace and led 241 prisoners in a mass breakout, and had managed to do so with the help of the Warlord Hancock Boa. Blackbeard would then go and break out several more of the most dangerous prisoners. This did not impede the planned execution of Ace, however, and the world became further shocked when they learned that Ace was the son of Roger D. Gol and Luffy was the son of Lion D. Monkey. The Whitebeard Pirates arrived at Navyford and took on the Navy, but Ace and Whitebeard were eventually killed. However, Whitebeard announced to the entire world that the One Piece was real, and things only got worse for the World Government as Blackbeard arrived and took Whitebeard's power, announcing that this was now his age. Shanks then arrived and ended the war, as Luffy managed to escape with the help of the Heart Pirates. The strain from the Battle of Navyford was such that it convinced two re-knowned veterans of the Navy, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, and Vice Admiral Garp D. Monkey, to retire from their duties, and convinced Chaser Smoker to transfer to G-5 to keep a closer eye on the New World. Post-Timeskip Over the next two years, great changes began taking place. Whitebeard's revelation began a new age of piracy, and Blackbeard usurped his position as a Fourth Emperor. Sakazuki became the new Fleet Admiral of the Marines, and the Marines relocated their base to the New World. The Marines drafted in new recruits worldwide to fight the ongoing threat of piracy, notably two new admirals, Issho and Ryokugyu, while Kuzan had left the Navy and appeared to have sided with Blackbeard. The Straw Hat Pirates returned after training for two years, and they entered the New World. In the New World, the Straw Hat Pirates formed an alliance with the Heart Pirates to take down one of the Four Emperor Kaido, and their notoriety only grew when they took down Doflamingo Don Quixote of the Seven Warlords and captured his subordinate, Caesar Clown; Doflamingo considered his defeat to be the tipping point that would set off a chain of battles for supremacy over the seas. Three Supernova crews, the Kid Pirates, On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates also made headlines when they formed an alliance to take down Shanks. Similarly, the Firetank Pirates aligned themselves with Lingling Charlotte, and Bege Capone ruthlessly carried out her orders. Figures in the Underworld were emerging and beginning to stockpile deadly weapons, and the Revolutionary Army investigated these ominous happenings. See also * List of Locations External Links * World - Fairy Tail Wiki * World One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * Bosco is first mentioned in Chapter 1 by Bora. Apparently there is a slave trade in this country. * Most of the countries in Earth Land are randomly named. As such, Hiro Mashima has stated that he will try to avoid the story's progress to these countries. * Many of the countries' names are simple words borrowed from other languages: ** "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". ** "Bosco" is Italian for "Forest". ** "Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert". ** "Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel". ** "Bellum" is Latin for "War". ** "Caelum" is Latin for "Sky". References Site Navigation * ... Category:Locations